Ghoulia Yelps
Ghoulia Yelps Ghoulia Yelps is a zombie. She has a baby blue colored owl named Sir Hoots A Lot. She is the smartest girl in Monster High, although she only speaks "Zombie" (groans and moans). Personality She is depicted as timid and shy. She is also the smartest girl in Monster High. It is revealed in her diary that she is good friends with Cleo de Nile because Cleo was willing to give her a chance, when zombies are typically discriminated against. Portrayals In the webisodes and Monster High movie New Ghoul @ School, Ghoulia's voice is provided by Audu Paden. Physical Description She has light blue hair and pale gray skin. Her appearance is very studious and she wears glasses. Classic Monster Ghoulia Yelps is the child of two zombies, possibly inspired by the films of zombie master George A. Romero. Romero's first film about zombies was Night of the Living Dead, a low-budget, black and white film released in 1968. The story is about several people who are stuck in a rural farmhouse as the reanimated dead attack them. The film was a huge hit because of its simple presentation and strong core concept, and it influenced many scary movies that came after it. The word "zombie" is never actually used in the 1968 film, nor is the reason for their reanimation ever revealed (though people on the television speculate about its cause). One of the actors portraying a zombie in Night of the Living Dead was inspired by the saunter of Boris Karloff in one of his films. The stylistic influence on Ghoulia is seen in that she shuffles instead of walks, and cannot speak except in "Zombie", which is moans and groans, though her classmates have taken rudimentary lessons in the language and can understand her. In one webisode, she opens her mouth and a fly comes out of it. Relationships Family Ghoulia lives with her parents, who are both zombies, though it's not clear what their house looks like. Friends She is particular friends with Cleo de Nile, and they even plan their school schedules together.Ghoulia Yelps's Diary, September 1st Romance Ghoulia has a crush on a boy named Slow-Moe. She writes about it in her diary,Ghoulia Yelps's Diary, July 31st and there is a [[Webisodes#Cyrano_de_Ghoulia|webisode, Cyrano de Ghoulia]], about how they met. They can be seen dancing together at the Justin Biter concert in New Ghoul @ School. Ghoulia in the Monster High books TBD. Clothing Picture 412.png|Ghoulia's Dawn of the Dance outfit ghoulia.JPG|Ghoulia Yelps basic outfit Basic Ghoulia wears a black, red and white striped off-the-shoulder shirt under a white camisole with a cherry pattern and red trim. She has fishnet arm warmers. She has a black and white belt with a square Monster High symbol belt buckle, which she wears with red strappy shorts and Converse-style knee-high heel boots. She wears white horn-rimmed glasses, pink zipper earrings and a green headband. Dawn of the Dance Ghoulia's Dawn of the Dance outfit is a flowy white sleeveless "dip-dye" dress with a red-orange gradient at its hem, belted at the waist with a Monster High symbol belt. Her toeless heels are black and red, with the heel made of a bone. She wears red horn-rimmed glasses and red earrings, with a small necklace. Gloom Beach TBD. Ghoulia Yelps Gallery References Category:Characters